


all that i want is to be yours

by aishjinjaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambient Fluff, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishjinjaa/pseuds/aishjinjaa
Summary: Wonwoo couldn't find the right words to say.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	all that i want is to be yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jwwkmgksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwwkmgksy/gifts).



> highly suggested: read while listening to Cigarettes After Sex, Falling in Love

Wonwoo has had a long day. They all have.

Despite being a few months away from their next comeback, they've created a constant routine of not taking a break and endlessly working to perfect things. Seventeen is known for their perfection—the blend between their music, lyrics, choreography, performance—everything, and it doesn't come without the fatigue of it all. At the end of the day, all they want is to crash against their beds and sleep until it's time to practice again. Wonwoo immediately sank against his chair and relaxed his head against the cushion. The bed looked enticing, but he didn't want to go to bed without showering first. He sat there for a while, scrolling through his cellphone before finally sighing, before finally succumbing to his fate and showering.

When he came out of the shower, he was still alone in the room, no Mingyu in sight.

He wanted to go to sleep, but he felt like staying up more, maybe to play with his phone for a little bit. He sank back onto his chair, turning down the lights, even more, leaving one lamp on. For added effect, he started playing Mingyu's ambient playlist to make it even cozier. Wonwoo couldn't help but smile to himself—the songs reminded him so much of Mingyu. Not just the optimistic energy that he exudes, but his beauty. He laughed to himself; he couldn't believe he's fondly thinking of Mingyu while merely listening to a playlist. 

-

He didn't know how long he was on his phone for—all he knew was that he was already half asleep when Mingyu wordlessly walked into the room. He sighed right by the entrance, tiredness written all over his shoulders.

"Hi, hyung." He smiled at Wonwoo; and he melted right on impact.

_Kim Mingyu._

Maybe it was his exhausted, muddled brain talking, but he just wanted Mingyu near. He had been relaxing for a while, but he never felt truly relaxed until the tall boy walked into the room.

"You're done using the bathroom?" He drawled, flinging a towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah, all done."

He watched as Mingyu checked his dark circles in the mirror, frowning to himself. Mingyu wasn't narcissistic, but he worried about his face, nonetheless. As celebrities, they all did. Wonwoo thought Mingyu didn't have to, though; he was beautiful in every way.

-

Eventually, Mingyu gave up and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Wonwoo to sit there in silence, alone, for a little bit more. His side of the room and Mingyu's side of the room were different. He had messy cans of soda, his camera, glasses, and random trinkets by his bedside table; the bed half-made while Mingyu's side was organized, clean, and his bed well-made. He tries to clean up after himself before the younger does it for him, though. He's already tired enough.

Mingyu came out of the bathroom eventually, evidently in a much better mood. He smiled at Wonwoo right away while he toweled his hair dry. He was already in his sweats, comfortable and sleepy.

"I thought you've gone to sleep." He said gently, approaching him from the back and patting the top of his head.

Wonwoo's nerves settled. He sometimes ran out of words to describe the amount of comfort Mingyu's mere presence gives him. He didn't want to sound like a cliché; neither did he want to be repetitive. Maybe he needed all the words in all the languages in the world to describe the feeling.

He's… _just._

The tension that encapsulates him has been so constant that it has become his status quo. But when he gets moments like these—moments with Mingyu—he realizes that he is never relaxed.

But the moment Mingyu smiles at him… God does; he feel like everything is right in the world.

"You've gone quiet, what are thinking about?"

 _You._ "Hmm," he answered instead. Wonwoo was not a man of a few words, but he does choose what to say and when to say it. He thinks about the precision of his choice of words, he examines the exactitude and the weight of it, and when he does find and organize them, they sometimes just come pouring out. The first time he ever experienced this tendency to perfect was with Mingyu, and he summarized his emotions' gravity into five words: _I'm in love with you._

The moment Mingyu beamed at his declaration, he started formulating a whole new set of things to say, and they've been accumulating for quite a while. It's so much, so strong, but at the same time so calming, so content. He had no idea what fits right. 'I'm in love with you' doesn't seem to encompass it anymore.

Mingyu moved to hover by the speaker, choosing a different song from the same playlist. It's one of Mingyu's absolute favorites. It immediately made him smile. Wonwoo looked at him from where he sat.

The entire world would agree that Mingyu was breathtaking, but very few saw him in this light. And nobody else saw him like Wonwoo did.

In the dim lighting of their room, smiling stupidly as he scrolls through the memes and emojis he missed in their group chat while he showered, unconsciously swaying with the beat of the music. His hair was damp but mussed, unfiltered—himself.

He started folding his clothes while standing up, laying the clothes down on their table while he continued to hum and sway.

"It's on repeat," Wonwoo mused.

"It is." Mingyu beamed in his direction, and he wanted to cry.

He just watched Mingyu—he often stopped himself and thought, ' _am I creepy_ '? But then he decided, if Mingyu is smiling at him that way, maybe he isn't. "Tell me if I'm creeping you out." He decided to say anyway.

"Not creeped out," Mingyu mumbled. "Just wondering why you're looking at me like that." He giggled, and Wonwoo swore it was enough to get him through almost anything.

"Am I not allowed?"

"You are," Mingyu reached over to massage his nape with one hand. "It's just so… warm. It's making me feel nice."

"It is?"

"Yeah," he nodded shyly. Taking his hand off Wonwoo's nape, Mingyu started to pile his folded clothes into the cabinet while he hung the rest.

He couldn't express so many things into words; there were almost no words to describe what he felt. So he figured, maybe this was the exact moment where words weren't the appropriate form of expression.

Wonwoo stood up and reached for Mingyu's hand—which wasn't exactly a stellar idea since it caught jittery Mingyu by surprise, making him jolt his head against the closet door.

"Oh, no!" Wonwoo's first reaction was to giggle, but Mingyu didn't pout but giggled with him instead, soothing his head through light strokes against his hair. "I'm sorry." Wonwoo apologized, pulling Mingyu closer: one hand on his wrist, the other on his cheek in an attempt to see the injury.

His thumb unconsciously started soothing Mingyu's skin on his cheek back and forth. His body was good at subtly showing the younger boy how much he cared, and he was glad it was.

Mingyu was fine. He assured him repeatedly as Wonwoo looked into his eyes. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he whispered low. There wasn't any need for more volume considering the minimal distance between them. He smiled and pulled him close, bodies flush against each other. "Dance with me, though."

In movies and romance books, they always describe it as feeling like their nerves are on fire, lit up, alive. But to Wonwoo, it's different. Being near Mingyu makes him feel weak as if his nerves have gone to sleep.

Everything stops, but everything continues anyway.

They swayed slowly together—Mingyu's cheek against his temple. He could hear his steady breaths, the steady beating of his heart. He's even drowsier, relaxing against Mingyu. "If I fall asleep on you, I'm sorry," Mingyu says first. They're both feeling very relaxed, apparently.

"Not if I fall asleep first."

They continue to sway anyway. Mingyu's arms have traveled to wrap around his shoulders, making Wonwoo tilt his head up and wrap his arms around Mingyu's middle. Mingyu chuckled, squeezing Wonwoo hard for a second before relaxing.

"I feel like… you want to say something."

Wonwoo sighed against his shoulder. _He does._ He simply didn't know how. It was frustrating—the way he felt so much but having so little ways to let Mingyu know.

To make up for that limitation, he planted a kiss on Mingyu's shoulder. "I do."

"But?"

"It's… a lot."

"A lot?" Mingyu pulled his head back to look at him. "Are you gonna break up with me?"

"Hell, no!" Wonwoo suddenly exclaimed, surprising even himself. "Sorry. It's just that… breaking up is the polar opposite of what I'm thinking."

"You want to get married?" Mingyu mused.

"No." Wonwoo chuckled. _Not now, maybe._

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know…"

Mingyu stared at him for a while, studying his expression.

Then he smiled. "It's fine."

Wonwoo wanted to melt. Mingyu was perfect. He was absolutely perfect. Especially for him. "It's nothing bad, I promise." He assured. "It's just that…" He didn't have to be perfect. His words didn't have to be. Mingyu understands him. "I sometimes feel so fond of you… and fond doesn't even seem enough to describe it."

Mingyu closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. "Nothing seems to be enough anymore. I just… really love you." Wonwoo whispered against his cheek. Mingyu sighed.

"Hyung…"

"I know I don't say a lot."

"You try your best."

"I just take so much time trying to find the right words."

"It's perfect, hyung."

"I just wanted to let you know."

Mingyu smiled, eyes still closed. "Noted with thanks."

Wonwoo chuckled. "I hate you."

"You just said you love me."

"Yeah…" Wonwoo conceded. The heart was merely a small organ, but the depth seemed endless when it comes to Mingyu. He quickly swiped away a single tear that escaped his eyes. He didn't even notice that he was getting emotional. "Mingyu, I love you."

"Oh hyung," Mingyu's voice trembled a little. "I love you, too."

-

He didn't know how long the song had to be on repeat. He didn't know what time it was when they decided to go to bed finally. He knew someone opened the door and closed it right after seeing them slow dance in the dark, and he had no idea who it was. All he knew at the moment was Mingyu. It was just them in the small little world they created for themselves.

It was a new day, and it was time to open up their world again.

But he didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> sudden late night feelings brought me to this


End file.
